Itraconazole is a triazole antifungal compound that can be used for the treatment of fungal infections, including superficial infections, such as onychomycosis, as well as systemic fungal infections, for example, pulmonary or extrapulmonary blastomycosis, histoplasmosis, and aspergillosis. Solid oral dosage forms of itraconazole are commercially available under the tradename SPORANOX®. SPORANOX® must be taken with food because bioavailability of the itraconazole in the SPORANOX® formulation is enhanced when ingested in the fasted state. Further, the bioavailability of itraconazole in SPORANOX® varies greatly both between subjects (inter-subject), and from dose to dose in a single subject (intra-subject).
This variability is particularly problematic because itraconazole is known to have harmful side effects, especially upon overdosing. Known side effects include gastrointestinal discomfort, dyspepsia, nausea, abdominal pain, constipation, vomiting, diarrhea, headache, increased hepatic enzyme levels, menstrual disorders, dizziness, pruritus, rash, angioedema, and urticaria. Conversely, when insufficient itraconazole is administered, efficacy of the itraconazole is minimal and can contribute to the evolution of multi-drug resistant microbes. Because of the variability in bioavailability of SPORANOX® itraconazole, consistent delivery of therapeutically effective dose can be a challenge. Thus, improved itraconazole compositions, dosage forms, formulations, and methods of using the same are needed.